El precio de la inmortalidad
by Neko-Ninde
Summary: Hidan no recuerda muchas cosas de su pasado, no sabe como llegó a ser inmortal y los sueños que tiene sobre una chica que no ha visto en su vida no le ayudan mucho.
1. Chapter 1

La mayoria de los personajes que salen en este fic no son mios, si no de la serie Naruto.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

Hidan volvió a su cuarto en Akatsuki, acababa de llegar de una misión con Kakuzu, se sienta en la cama quitándose la capa, dejando ver su bien formado pecho. Coge su colgante y lo mira atentamente, hacía varios meses que no se encontraba bien por culpa de ese colgante y días tras días se hacia la misma pregunta "¿Cómo conseguí el colgante?" No lo sabía, es más desde que cumplió los 25 no tenía apenas recuerdos de su infancia, el no sabía ni como había llegado a ser inmortal y eso le frustraba, pero lo que más le molestaba eran esos estúpidos sueños que tenía todos los días desde el mes pasado, aunque nadie en la organización lo sabía. Después de estar un rato pensando e intentado recordar algo, se tumbó en la cama, para quedarse dormido.

De repente se puede ver a un chico de 8 años andando por un bosque muy frondoso, tenía el pelo blanco y corto, los ojos violetas y era muy delgado. El seguía caminado por el boque hasta que de repente escucho algo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto, pero nadie le contesto, el volvió a ponerse a andar, pero otra vez volvió a escuchar el mismo sonido-¿Quién es?- repitió pero esta vez algo asustado.

-¿Quién es?- contesto una voz muy dulce desde la oscuridad. Hidan miro para todas parte pero no vio a la persona, notaba como el miedo se apoderaba de su interior-Hi-chan ¿A qué temes?- le pregunto la voz.

-Yo odio la oscuridad- respondió sin saber a quién respondía.

-Hi-chan, ya te expliqué que no hay que tenerle miedo a la oscuridad, si no a lo que se oculta tras ella-le respondió con cariño-Pero si tienes miedo puedes venir conmigo-dice, de repente aparece una chica de unos dieciséis años de entre las sombras, tiene la piel blanca con el pelo rubio y unos ojos de color azul, eran como zafiros, y llevaba un vestido largo de color verde, se acerco hasta donde estaba Hidan y se agacho.

-¿Quién eres?- le volvió a pregunta ya más calmado. La chica le sonrió, y le miro el colgante, luego se levanto y se a dentro entre las sombras-Eh, espero no te vayas-dice Hidan mientras corre tras ella, pero por más que corría no la alcanzaba- No me dejes solo, por favor, espérame- pero la chica cada vez estaba más lejos, hasta que desapareció.

-Hi-chan, tu nunca estarás solo, yo siempre te protegeré- escucho la voz de la chica desde la oscuridad. Hidan empezó a correr por la oscuridad, tenía miedo y estaba llorando, de repente se para, delante de él se encontraban varios hombres y en medio la chica de antes tirada en el suelo, la sangre le caía por la frente y su vestido también estaba manchado de sangre y barro, su cabello esta ahora teñido por la sangre. La chica le mira y sonríe, mientras dos hombres empiezan a golpearla. Hidan no puede creer lo que ve, el sabe que debería corre, pero no puede, ni tampoco puede ayudarla porque está totalmente paralizado por el miedo. De repente uno de los hombres se gira y lo mira, este intenta correr pero sus piernas no responden, el hombre se acerca y lo coge del brazo y lo tira junta a la chica, Hidan ve como su rostro está manchado por la sangre y unas cuantas lágrimas le recorren el rostro. La chica alza la mano y le acaricia la mejilla.

-Hidan-chan, no llores, tú no eres débil, tu no morirá nunca. Tu no puede morir mientras yo no lo haga, ese es el...-la chica cae inconsciente. Hidan la empieza a zarandear.

-¿Es el que? ¿Qué es?- le pregunta mientras la sigue zarandeando.

-Chico ella está muerta y tú iras detrás- el hombre coge la Katana y ataca a Hidan.

Hidan despierta de un bote del sueño, esta sudando y tiene aun lagrimas en el rostro.

-Otra vez este estúpido sueño- dice levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el baño, se quito lo pantalones y se puso a ducharse-¿Por qué coño tendré estos puñeteros sueño?¿Y quién será esa chica? No recuerdo haberla visto nunca- se decía mientras se duchaba con agua fría, después de terminar de ducharse se dirigió al armario y se vistió. Cuando salió de la habitación comprobó que todavía era de noche, bajo hasta la cocina y allí se encontró a Itachi, sin siquiera mirarlo cogió unas tostadas que había encima de la mesa y dispuesto a comérselas.

-Esas tostadas son de Deidara- le dice Itachi sin levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Y?- le pregunta.

-Nada, solo te lo he dicho- dicho esto, aparece Deidara, es la cocina.

-Hidan espero por tu bien que esas tostadas que te estás comiendo no sea las mías-l e dice Deidara.

-¿Y que si lo son?- le pregunta mientras se las sigue comiendo.

-Pues que mis manos las han estado chupeteando- al oír esto Hidan deja de comer se dirige rápido al cubo de basura donde vomita las tostadas.

-¿Yo te advertí que no te las comieras?-l e recuerda Itachi.

-Pero podías haber me dicho que el gilipollas de Deidara las había estado chupeteando con sus manos- le dice.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso. Además tú crees que si Deidara hubiera dejado las tostadas sin chupetear tú te las abrías encontrado- le dice. Hidan se va enfadado hacia su habitación, abre la puerta.

-Hidan- este se da la vuelta y se sorprende al ver quien le ha llamado.

Continuará...

Espero que os haya gustado, porfavor dejadme review para saberlo. Bueno Muchos besos.

Ninde


	2. Chapter 2

-Hidan- este se da la vuelta y se sorprende al ver quien le ha llamado- No te veo con muy buena cara-

-¿Qué coño quieres Konan? tu nunca me hablas- le pregunta.

-Hay tienes razón, pero últimamente te encuentro extraño y quería preguntarte ¿Por qué por la noche lloras?- le pregunta, Hidan no reacciona "¿Lloro por las noches?" se pregunta así mismo.

-Eso es mentira, si no te importa, tengo cosas más importante que hacer que hablar contigo- dice abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

-Yo podría ayudarte a recordar lo que perdiste- Hidan no se mueve.

-¿Cómo me ayudarías y a cambio de qué?- le pregunta mirándola seriamente.

-Mi abuela es capaz de abrir los recuerdos que están cerrados y no sería muy caro- le cuenta.

-¿Qué sería?- le vuelve a preguntar poniéndose serio.

-Quiero ser inmortal. ¿Si yo te ayudo, tú me dirás como ser inmortal?- le pregunta, Hidan la mira desconfiado. El no sabía porque era inmortal y además no se fiaba mucho de la mujer.

-No- dice dándose la vuelta.

-Como quieras, si cambias de idea ya sabes dónde estoy-dice marchándose. Hidan entra en su habitación.

-Será estúpida, en qué hora se le ocurrió al estúpido del líder, dejar que entrara en Akatsuki- dice dejándose caer encima de la cama- Juro que algún día la utilizare como sacrificio para Jashin- Entonces inconscientemente se pone a recordar el sueño y a la chica- ¿Quién es?...No se para que me lo pregunto, parezco un gilipollas, pero de todas maneras esos ojos azules es como si...ya estoy empezando a delirar otra vez-se queda en silencio mirando al techo- Como me gustaría conocerla-dice mientras se queda dormido.

Hidan está en el bosque recogiendo leña, cuando de repente aparece una mujer vestida de negro con el cabello y los ojos negro y de piel tan blanca como la nieve, se acerca a Hidan y se agacha poniéndose a su altura.

-Pequeño Hidan ¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunta si cambiar su expresión. El niño la mira.

-Estoy recogiendo leña- dice con una infantil sonrisa y señalando la leña.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada por cambiar tu destino, tú lo escogiste y ya no puedes cambiarlo, así que será mejor que dejes el pasado tranquilo-le dice. De repente aparece Hidan adulto.

-¿Qué has querido decir?- le pregunta. La mujer lo mira.

-No urges en el pasado o podrías terminar hiriéndote- le vuelve a decir. Hidan se enfada.

-Estúpida mujer quieres dejarte de tanto misterio y hablar de puta una vez-le dice de mala manera.

-Pero mírate si todavía eres un niño asustado y por eso no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, estúpido, encima que intento ayudarte me insultas, no debí dejar que ella te salvara- Hidan la miró.

-¿Sabes quién es la chica que aparece en mi sueño?- le pregunta.

-Claro que lo se- le contesta.

-Entonces tienes que decirme quien es y donde puedo encontrarla- dice Hidan, la mujer empieza a reírse.

-Tú, estúpido inmortal, piensas que te voy a decir quién es ella- le dice, Hidan asiente con la cabeza- bueno pues entonces buena suerte, porque no pienso decirte nada, es más te diré que la dejes en paz, por tu bien y el de ella-

-No pienso hacer lo que me dices- le desafía.

-Pues entonces te arrepentirás- dice mientras desaparece, Hidan se queda solo mientras la oscuridad le rodea.

Hidan vuelve a despertar empapado en sudor.

-Como odio estos estúpidos sueños- se levanta y mira la hora- las tres de la mañana, no creo que pueda volver a dormirme- se ducha y se viste. Sale de su habitación hasta que llega a otra puerta y cuando va a pegar la puerta se abre y aparece Konan tras ella.

-¿Qué quieres Hidan?- le pregunta algo enfada por haberla despertado.

-Acepto- le dice.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta sin entender lo que le dice el peliblanco.

-Que acepto el trato- le dice, Konan sonríe de forma sádica.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en camino-dice saliendo de su cuarto. Cuando salen de la Guarida de Akatsuki, Konan se para y mira a Hidan.

-Hidan, mi abuela no tiene mucha paciencia, así que te voy a pedir que si te vas a poner en sus manos, ni le metas prisas ni la insultes o acabaras muy mal- le advierte.

-Konan, soy inmortal, ni aunque quisiera esa vieja podría matarme- le dice alardeando.

-No digo que te vaya a matar, pero si puede hacer que pases toda tu vida de inmortal pensando que eres una gallina- le dice con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Hidan traga saliva.

-En ese caso, te prometo que no la insultare- le dice.

-Así me gusta, venga si nos damos prisa estaremos allí en dos horas- dice poniéndose a correr, después de dos horas llegan a una casa metida en una montaña, Konan pega en la puerta y abre la puerta una mujer anciana con el pelo blanco, y arugas por la cara.

-Pasad- dice la mujer- Sentaros. ¿Queréis algo?- pregunta.

-No abuela, hemos venido por un asunto- le dice la mujer se sienta.

-No me digas que al final vas a asentar la cabeza y te vas a casar con este joven- a Konan y a Hidan les aparece varias gotas por toda la cabeza.

-No abuela, el es un compañero y ha venido porque no recuerda su pasado- dice Konan.

-Valla, que pena, pero bueno vamos a ver qué podemos hacer, puedes venir conmigo- le dice la anciana, Hidan se levanta y la acompaña hasta una habitación. La habitación era bastante grande y oscura, Tenía unos extraños símbolos en el suelo en forma de círculos y en medio había una camilla- Chico túmbate aquí- la anciana le indica que se tumbe en la camilla, Hidan se tumba- Bien ahora relájate- la mujer empieza a recitar unos extraños canticos en una lengua desconocida para Hidan. Hidan empezó a sentir como se sumía en un sueño.

De repente aparece Hidan de pequeño recogiendo leña cuando escucha un sonido y de la vuelta para ver que alguien aparece de las sombras.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

De repente aparece Hidan de pequeño recogiendo leña cuando escucha un sonido y de la vuelta para ver que alguien aparece de las sombras. Es una mujer vestida de negro, con los ojos y el pelo negros y la piel blanca (la mujer del sueño).

-Hola pequeño ¿qué haces?- le pregunta con un tono frio y distante.

-Estoy recogiendo leña- le dice con recelo. La mujer se acerca a Hidan.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta.

-Yo...me llamo Hidan- contesta a la pregunta.

-Hidan, encantada de conocerte yo soy Elbereth- le dice la mujer- Sabes, el destino te prepara algo importante, si quieres saber que es ven mañana a este mismo sitio a las 7 de la tarde- dice la mujer mientras se marcha.

-Espere que ha querido decir- pero la mujer ya había desaparecido.

-Hidan-chan, al fin te encuentro- dice una chica de unos 16 años de cabello blanco y ojos morados.

-Lo siento, hermana-

-No pasa nada- dice mientras abraza a Hidan- ¿me acompañas al pueblo a comprar pan?-le pregunta.

-Al pueblo- Hidan pone una expresión de terror.

-Tranquilo no pasará nada- dice la chica.

-Pero...- Hidan mira a su hermana-Vale-

Cuando llegan a la cuidad la gente les mira con mala cara y con desprecio e incluso algunos de los habitantes empiezan a insultarlos. Compran el pan y se dispones a abandonar el pueblo cuando.

-Eh vosotros, ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- le pregunta un chico de 18 años.

-Pues hemos venido a comprar no queremos peleas- dice la chica sonriendo.

-Pues si no queréis pelea, aquí no sois bien recibidos herejes (persona que no es cristiana)- le dice el chico con odio.

-Hidan-chan, vámonos- le dice, salen del pueblo y van camino a su casa.

-Hermana, ¿porque nos odian tanto?- le pregunta.

-Por que las personas suelen juzgar sin conocerte antes, y además nosotros no tenemos sus mismas creencias y por eso nos odian- le explica. Cuando llegan a su la casa les recibe una mujer rubia de ojos azules.

-Hola mama- dice Hidan.

-Hola pequeño, hola Itsuko- dice la mujer.

-Toma, el pan-

-Gracias, Hidan ve a llamar a tu padre para que venga a cenar- le pide la madre.

-Si- Hidan se va a buscar a su padre al taller, el hombre tenía el pelo blanco y lo ojos morados- Papa ¿qué haces?- le pregunta.

-Pues estoy haciendo un pedido para una muchacha que vino hoy y que viene mañana por la noche a recogerlo- le dice mientras sigue trabajando.

-Mama dice que vayas a cenar- le dice. El padre se estiraza.

-Será mejor que vallamos, no quiero que tu madre se enfade- dice poniéndose de pie, van al comedor y se ponen a cenar, cuando terminan Itsuko se pone a recoger la mesa- Hidan ya es tarde, así que vete a dormir-le dice el padre.

-Pero papa yo quiero quedarme- dice el niño haciendo un puchero.

-No-

-Pero-

-Hidan, ¿si quieres te cuento un cuento para dormir?- le pregunta Itsuko.

-Si- dice Hidan abrazando a su hermana. Cuando llegan a la habitación de Hidan, este se tumba en la cama y Itsuko se sienta a su lado.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?-le pregunta.

-No se-

-Pues entonces hoy te voy a contar la leyenda de los Elfos- le dice.

-Elfos, ¿Qué son?- le pregunta.

-Son seres de gran poder, sabiduría y belleza. Los elfos son muy parecidos a nosotros, pero ellos tienen orejas puntiagudas, piel pálida y ojos almendrados a demás de ser un poco más bajos y delgados que los humanos normales. Sus rasgos son finamente tallados y delicados, y hablan con tonos melódicos. Aunque parecen frágiles y débiles, son rápidos y fuertes. Son "inmortales", no pueden morir ni por enfermedad ni por vejez, aunque si por violencia o por tristeza- le cuenta Itsuko.

-Guay, son increíbles- dice Hidan expectante a las palabras de su hermana.

-Sí, aun que también hay otros elfos que tienen el don de ver el futuro, también dice la leyenda que son capaces de hacer que los humanos también sean inmortales, pero claro esto es solo una leyenda- dice dándole un beso a Hidan- Buenas noches, Hidan-chan.

-Buenas noches hermana- Dice Hidan-Ojala viese a un elfo- y pensando en estos seres se queda dormido. De repente Hidan de despierta du una pesadilla, se baja de la cama y se dirige a una habitación, entra y se acerca a la cama.

-Hermana- dice moviéndola- Hermana-

-Si Hidan-chan- dice medio dormida.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- le pregunta.

-Si- dice haciendo hueco a su hermano.

-Hermana-

-Si-

-¿A ti te gustaría ver a un elfo? A mi si- le pregunta.

-Hidan solo son leyendas, los elfos no existen y ahora a dormir- dice. Hidan se queda dormido, por la mañana Hidan se despierta y ve que su hermana todavía está dormida, con mucho cuidado se baja de la cama y se va a su cuarto, allí se tumba en la cama.

-Hidan ¿estás despierto?- le pregunta la madre.

-Sí, mama- responde levantándose de la cama.

-Entonces ponte a hacer los deberes- le dice.

-¿Ahora?, si son las 9 de la mañana-

-Me da igual, te pones a hacer los deberes y no rechistes- dice saliendo del cuarto, Hidan se pone a hacer los deberes, termina de hacerlos y su madre lo llama para comer, cuando termina de comer va a mirar como pinta su hermana. Ya eran las seis y media de la tarde y Hidan sale de casa para dirigirse hacia el bosque allí se siente y se queda esperando, cuando son las nueve de la noche, se va aburrido de esperar. Cuando va llegando a su casa, empieza a escuchar gritos de sufrimiento, Hidan empieza a correr y cuando llega ve su casa ardiendo y a sus padres muertos en la hierba Hidan empieza a llorar, entonces empieza a oír los gritos de su hermana, va de tras de ellos hasta que la encuentra muerta y alrededor un grupo de cinco ninja. De repente uno de los ninja lo ve.

-Mirad, ¿Creo que nos hemos olvidado de uno?- dice, los otros ninjas también lo miran, Hidan empieza a correr desesperadamente, pero cuando llega a su casa, todavía ardiendo, siente como algo se clava en su hombro y lo hace caer al suelo, cuando se va a levantar siente como su pies es atravesada por varias agujas. Hidan se queda inmóvil, siente como la sangre le brota, uno de los ninja se acerca.

-¿Por qué?- consigue decir con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué os hemos matado?- Hidan asiente levemente- Porque es una misión que nos mandaron de parte del pueblo de abajo y ahora debo terminarlo- dice mientras saca su espada, Hidan cierra los ojos esperado el golpe, pero el golpe no llego y al abrir los ojos, vio que el ninja que sujetaba la espada estaba atravesado por varias flechas y como cae a su lado muerto, los otros ninjas se ponen en guardia, de repente alguien sale de los árboles y va matando uno a uno a los ninjas. Cuando están todo muerto, esa persona se acerca a Hidan, este está muy débil por toda la sangre que ha perdido y antes de desmallarse solo consigue ver sus ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Continuara...


End file.
